dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Alaitoc
Alaitoc is an Eldar Craftworld known for its extensive use of Rangers. Their symbol is the Sword of Vaul, the Eldar god of craftsmen and artisans. The Eldar force appearing in Dawn of War II: Retribution is of the Alaitoc Craftworld. Characteristics While all Craftworlds make use of the highly efficient sniper Rangers, none field or produce more than Alaitoc. By their nature Alaitoc Rangers do not reside upon the Craftworld, but travel the galaxy. These rangers retain their loyalty to Alaitoc, returning to their Craftworld on occasion. Aside from the regular Rangers, Alaitoc is also the only Craftworld to field the highly skilled Rangers known as Pathfinders. These highly trained snipers can cause havoc to the enemy. In times of need the Craftworld sometimes recalls their Rangers to contribute to Alaitoc's forces. Alaitoc uses a sword symbol which represents the Sword of Vaul, the weapon forged for the Smith God's desperate battle against Kaela Mensha Khaine, the Eldar god of war. It represents the defiance and determination of its people. Alaitoc is associated with the colour blue or with the combination of blue and yellow. The Craftworld is known to be located in the Ultima Segmentum that was the heart of the ancient Eldar empire. Background Far out on the frontiers of the galaxy, on the edge of explored space, lies the Alaitoc Craftworld. The Alaitoc Eldar are especially zealous in their guard against the touch of Slaanesh, and as such Alaitoc is strictly governed to prevent any emergence of the sadistic obsessions that the Eldar are prone to. For this reason, many of Alaitoc's citizens will at one time or another decide to leave the strict confines of the starship and strike out on their own or in small groups of Rangers. They will return in times of need, however, and so all Alaitoc armies will have a substantial force of Rangers. The Craftworld is described as a continent-sized, flat disk (although there are hundreds of levels) whose surfaces contain numerous domes, each with its own environment and climatic theme. There are miles-high protrusions on its surface, serving as landing docks, weapons platforms, etc. It is a vast, shielded spacecraft that trails its own Webway portal. Gigantic solar sails provide the needed energy for the artificial world to function. In the most recent material published about the Eldar for the Warhammer 40,000 universe, and for unclear reasons, the Alaitoc Craftworld was attacked by a huge Imperial force, utilizing a large Imperial Navy fleet, numerous Imperial Guard Regiments, and at least one Space Marine Chapter. At the time, the Craftworld was in fixed orbit around a dying star, using the tremendous energy of the star's dying throes to recharge its solar sails. There was no time to get away before the invading human force was upon it. Therefore the Craftworld's Autarch and Farseer council mobilized all Aspect Shrines as well as the regular Eldar army – the Guardians, civilian citizen-soldiers who have been trained in weapons and/or had previously walked the Path of the Warrior. Also awoken was the Craftworld's Avatar of Kaela Mensha Khaine, to help in the defense of the ship. Eldar laser technology proved effective against the Imperial Navy fleet, and the Alaitoc Bonesingers outsmarted the invading Imperial infantry by trapping them in the Craftworld's wraithbone structure. Despite these manuevers, the Imperial forces held on to their initial beachhead, helped by a vicious drop-pod torpedo attack led by the Space Marines, but the Farseer of Alaitoc foresaw its ultimate defeat. However, despite tremendous casualties, it seems the Imperial forces managed to forge a beachhead on the Craftworld. Notable members * Kayleth, an Autarch * Ronahn, a Ranger * Veldoran, a Warlock * Elenwe, a Farseer Gallery Alaitoc farseer art.jpg|Alaitoc Farseer Alaitoc guardians art.jpg|Alaitoc Storm Guardians 2E Codex Eldar.jpg|Eldar army, possibly Alaitoc Retri eldar autarch1.jpg|Alaitoc Autarch Retri eldarcampaignheroes04.jpg|Alaitoc Farseer Category:Eldar